


6 to 9

by toya4withsun



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya4withsun/pseuds/toya4withsun
Relationships: wheesun
Kudos: 10





	6 to 9

人生首篇處女車，請各位多多包涵  
可以搭配Mayson the soul的6 to 9服用，畢竟我聽了快三天：）  
沒想過我居然會有走連結的這一天

/

這一切，是從丁輝人剪了短髮後開始的嗎？

總是奶聲奶氣的和自己撒嬌的模樣也漸漸的在生活中減少，現在的她總表現出沒有特別關注自己的樣子，和其他成員玩樂的時候都像是忘了自己的存在那樣。

及肩的短髮染了耀眼的金色，不知道從什麼時候她開始喜歡上了西裝外套和寬鬆的褲子。

移動的車裡，金容仙望向隔壁的丁輝人。

不知道從什麼時候開始，那人對自己的貼近成現了若即若離。

「歐尼，睡不著嗎？」像是感受到金容仙的目光似的，戴著耳機的丁輝人轉過頭，關心的問到。

「啊、還不太想睡覺。」無預警的四目相交，金容仙像是做壞是被發現的孩子一樣沒來由的緊張起來。

「這首歌很好聽唷，最近發現的。」丁輝人稍微挪動了身子挨著金容仙坐下，摘下了一隻耳機替她戴上。

突如其來的靠近，密閉的空間裡充斥著那人身上的香氣，讓金容仙更是忘記了該怎麼調節呼吸。

6 to 9 We’ll rock & roll  
你讓我睜開雙眼  
你看起來不像昨晚的你  
6 to 9 We play the game  
用雙臂纏住你的腰  
你坐在我的椅子上

耳機裡傳來的句句歌詞好像有著很多暗喻，金容仙看著丁輝人姣好的側臉，她總覺得她又更搞不懂丁輝人再想些什麼了。

明明總表現出不在乎自己的模樣，卻總是記得自己說過的每一句話，總是能接住自己的每一個眼神。

接下來好像發生了很多奇怪的事情，丁輝人好像問了自己「這樣坐會不會不舒服」、「要不要從前座的Rap line那把抱枕搶幾個過來」、「Rap line兩個都睡死了抱枕怎麼搶都搶不過來」、「還是歐尼靠著我睡一下」。

等金容仙回過神來，她已經像是被男友摟在懷裡的小女友那樣，依偎在丁輝人的懷裡。

看著一手攬著自己，另一手滑手機的丁輝人像個沒事人那樣。

...…

這孩子是在對我推拉嗎？

*

三口露水下肚即醉的人說的正是金容仙，一手露水嘟嘟擺在一旁因退冰濕了桌子一塊，金容仙不是很在乎，她只覺得自己全身發熱、後悔為什麼不買一瓶就好還買了一手浪費錢、天花板好像在旋轉、轉出了丁輝人若不關心自己的模樣。

真討厭，為什麼連看著白花花的天花板都可以想到丁輝人。

「叮咚－－」

這時間，是誰來按門鈴啊？

是文星伊睡不著覺又來煩自己了嗎？這孩子倒底人生還剩什麼啊真是...…

搖搖晃晃的走到門口開門，篤定半夜來按門鈴的人一定是文星伊的金容仙大門一開就是一陣碎念：「文星伊你當我這什麼睡眠管理中心嗎？睡不著就忘這跑.......輝妮？」

「歐尼，妳......喝酒了？」丁輝人堂皇的看著眼前表情三十六變的金容仙。

「啊，對啊，我臉很紅對不對？」

「......我臉很紅這句話禁止。」嘆了一口長氣，丁輝人拉過金容仙的右手將她攔在肩上，全身癱軟的人真的很沉。

好不容易扶金容仙到床上，那人卻怎麼樣都不肯鬆開抓著自己的手。

「睡吧。」丁輝人溫柔的替金容仙撥開臉上的髮絲，並試圖輕輕的抽離那人緊抓著自己的手。

「輝妮啊......」不知道為什麼金容仙總有一種要是今晚讓丁輝人離開自己，她就會徹底從自己的生命中抽離的感覺。粉唇一張一張的卻吐不出任何一句話，她們眼神對視好像有了一個世紀那樣久。

金容仙越想越難過，她想不出能夠挽留丁輝人的話，一句也想不出。

不要走、陪我好嗎，這種話太肉麻了，她不是這麼善於示愛的人。

「我不會走的，歐尼不要擔心。」像是金容仙肚子裡的蛔蟲，丁輝人總是在關鍵的時候那麼溫柔。金容仙總覺得自己要溺斃在此刻丁輝人給予自己的無限溫柔裡。

浮浮、沉沉。

*

要說動心也好，還是酒後的意亂情迷也罷，丁輝人精緻的五官近在眼前，正專注的替自己卸妝，金容仙快按耐不住想吻上她的衝動。

「明明知道自己不會喝酒，還買這麼多，妳以後還是不要自己一個人喝酒了。」

「要是我沒有來妳起不連隱形眼鏡都沒拆就睡在沙發上，感冒怎麼辦。」

明明那人一張一合的粉唇正在碎念自己，金容仙卻覺得這樣擔心自己的丁輝人很是可愛，雙手朝她的頸子一攬，吻上那無一處不吸引的自己的唇瓣。

無視那人因著驚訝而繃緊的身板，金容仙翻過身壓在丁輝人的身上，肆意的和她相吻。

唇舌相貼的聲音再安靜的臥室裡顯得格外大聲，她們的親吻像是有一世紀那樣的漫長，像是要把那些隱忍的愛意都在此刻綻放那樣熱烈。

「哈－－」喘不過氣的金容仙離開的丁輝人的唇瓣，對上了她那對自己痴迷的神情。不知道什麼時候那人的雙手穿過了上衣扶著自己的腰際，不知道從什麼時候她倆開始動情。

這是金容仙第一次看見丁輝人不豪掩飾的展現對自己的愛意。

*

酒醉似的你的視線  
我無法感受任何事物  
你使我的呼吸短促  
再這漆黑的房裡  
We dancing on the bed,you and me  
We rocking in the dream,you and me

臥室裡的音響單曲循環著丁輝人給金容仙聽的歌，她們正做著歌詞裡寫的那樣的事。

她坐在丁輝人的大腿上，那人修長的手指正在自己的身下作亂，時而快時而慢的，她都不知道原來丁輝人這孩子，壞起來是這麼一發不可收拾。

「哈⋯⋯輝妮⋯⋯」沒想過傾洩而出的話語聽起來這麼情色，金容仙下意識咬著下唇，希望這些令人害羞的話語能就這樣堵上。

發現金容仙咬著下唇，丁輝人的不滿意的停下了手。

「自己動。」玩味的看著眼前欲求不滿的女人，丁輝人故意用大拇指在荳荳輕壓、打轉。

「⋯⋯」

見金容仙還是害臊的不敢動作，丁輝人上前舔咬她胸前的豐滿，雙方的刺激下慾望戰勝了理智，金容仙鬆開了環抱著丁輝人的雙手搭在她的肩上，輕輕的擺動起她纖細的腰肢。

「歐尼看起來好色喔，水還好多。」

「閉、閉嘴⋯⋯」金容仙嬌嗔的說到。眼前的那人衣衫完整的模樣和赤裸的自己呈現了反比，不滿意的試圖脫下她的西裝外套，卻被丁輝人單手扣住她擺動的腰肢，忽然的在她身下衝刺了起來。

「啊！壞、壞蛋！」哪受的了突如期然的衝刺，丁輝人的西裝外套被金容仙緊抓著不成形狀。

丁輝人不發一語，持續著她在金容仙身下的動作，直到那個弓起了身子，忽然擁著自己的緊子抽蓄，她才甘願停下來。

完事後的丁輝人起身抽了幾張衛生紙，仔細的替金容仙擦乾她身下泛濫的水痕。

她掰開她的雙腿，細細的擦拭著每一處。

「我自己來......」害臊如金容仙，身下的丁輝人正傳住的盯著自己最私密的地方擦拭，這種害羞的動作讓她更加燥熱，下身好似又要湧出愛液。她趕緊夾緊雙腿，不想讓丁輝人發現。

誰知道丁輝人已經搶先一步，親吻上了她那泛濫的花園。

丁輝人的舌頭好燙。這是浮現在金容仙腦海裡的第一個想法。

不同於手指的硬度，舌頭的觸感更加的濕軟黏滑，身下做壞的那人一下一下的舔舐著最敏感的蒂頭，跪趴在雙腿張開的自己身前。

「哈....輝、輝妮，你好像小狗狗啊。」金容仙扶上那人的臉龐，寵溺的笑著說到。

聞聲的丁輝人抬起頭，對上了金容仙寵溺的眼神。「歐尼要嚐嚐看自己的味道嗎？」起身躺在金容仙身旁，抬過金容仙的下巴再度和她親吻。

*

「為什麼喜歡我不和我說？」金容仙一下下順著丁輝人短俏的髮絲，她們在房間的各個地方都做了一次，最後終於累躺在床上相擁著。

「現在說就好啦。」重新回到那個喜歡和金容仙撒嬌的丁輝人，她輕蹭著金容仙的頸窩，悶哼的說到。

雖然向個小奶狗似的丁輝人和自己撒嬌的模樣正重自己的下懷，金容仙忍住想順著她的念頭，雙手捧起丁輝人的臉頰逼得她和自己對視：「不准逃避。」

「......」丁輝人的臉頰被金容仙推的鼓鼓的，像極了可愛的糯米糰子。

「覺得妳不會喜歡我。」終於說出口的丁輝人眼神閃過一絲落寞。她何不想大聲的告訴金容仙她有多麼喜歡她，心思細膩敏感、善於多想的她是那麼的害怕那些未知的答案。擁有和失去的抉擇她選擇了兩著，不擁有、也不要失去。若能默默的愛著她，自己痛了些，她也覺得無訪。

像是有心電感應那樣，金容仙心疼將吻一一落在丁輝人的眸子、臉頰、唇瓣，原來這段時間裡，難受的人不只有她一個。

「那歐尼為什麼要喝酒？」好奇的說到，丁輝人不曾看過刻意買醉的金容仙。

「......那沒有很重要。」相同不善於表達情緒的金容仙撇過頭，因為搞不懂先前的丁輝人而買醉這種話太羞恥了，她說不出口。

「欸伊－－不公平。」學著金容仙把雙手放在對方的臉上推的鼓鼓的，丁輝人不滿意的說到。

「說啦～～」丁輝人翻身壓在金容仙身上，作勢要在攻她一次。

「妳這孩子體力也太好了吧！我說、我說就是了。」金容仙惶恐的看著精神滿滿的丁輝人，她深深的未她未來腰部的健康感到擔憂。

「還不是妳害的，像是不在乎我又很關心我，像是喜歡我又不喜歡我。」佯裝生氣的金容仙憤憤的捏了下丁輝人的臉蛋：「不過妳為什麼大半夜的突然來找我啊？」

突然憶起她並沒有和任何人說她要喝酒，也沒有跟誰說她很心煩丁輝人的事啊，敢情她在她身上裝了鑑識器嗎？

「喔，因為妳傳訊息給我阿。」丁輝人那過床頭櫃的手機，點開的金容仙傳給自己的訊息。

“最好現在從我家天花板下來找我，不要在旋轉了！”

「歐尼，這是什麼意思啊？」其實收到訊息的當下丁輝人怎麼樣也看不懂金容仙在說什麼，打電話也不接，放心不下的她才來家裡找她。

「......輝妮我們睡覺吧^^」金容仙汗顏，她發誓她再也不要喝酒了。

「喂！什麼意思啊！」

「睡覺睡覺，輝妮啊撒郎嘿～^^」

「拿督撒郎嘿～^^喂！不是啊！金容仙給我醒來！！！」

-The end


End file.
